1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved recording/reproducing apparatus and, more specifically, to a recording/reproducing apparatus capable of operating with either one of two different types of tape cassettes, each of which includes a cassette housing with a bottom wall having an underside formed with locating holes in a respective pattern which pattern is different from that of the locating holes of the other type of tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording/reproducing apparatus, more specifically, a video tape recorder (hereinafter abbreviated as "VTR"), capable of operating with either one of two different tape cassettes, a VHS tape cassette and a VHS-C tape cassette, has been proposed. The known VTR were primarily designed to operate with a VHS tape cassette, and could not (by themselves) accommodate the VHS-C tape cassettes, which deviated from the standard VHS tape cassettes in several ways, in particular in respect to the pattern of locating holes in the underside of the tape cassette's bottom wall. Before loading a VHS-C tape cassette in the VTR, the VHS-C tape cassette would be mounted on a cassette adapter having a shape virtually the same as that of a VHS tape cassette, and formed with locating holes in a pattern corresponding to the pattern of the locating holes in a VHS tape cassette.